Hope
by Grazy Moraes
Summary: Você me salvou Weasley, me trouxe de volta a vida. Você é minha esperança.


Eu estava perdido quando você me salvou, não do meu pai, ou de Voldemort, ou até mesmo da minha subserviência, mas você me salvou de mim mesmo. Eu vivi anos servindo cegamente Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, sendo torturado por ser um estúpido idiota, sendo rejeitado por ser o rico mesquinho, sendo discriminado por ser o Comensal Mirim ou o filho do Comensal incompetente, eu vivi toda a minha vida com a sensação que eu não era ninguém além do meu dinheiro porque nem mesmo o meu nome provocava mais respeito algum. Por anos a fio eu vivi à sombra de um propósito, eu estava confiando cegamente que o mundo seria limpo dos ditos sangue-ruins, mas eu não podia estar mais enganado, esse não era o _meu_ legado, eu vivi diminuto, reduzido a um semivivo, eu vivi toda a minha vida em constante ruína.

Durante toda a minha existência eu te insultava, discriminava, a considerava a escória, mas eu estava pateticamente enganado. Ah! Se eu soubesse que você me traria a vida, eu tinha reconsiderado minhas convicções antes, mas é como dizem, tudo tem o tempo certo de acontecer.

No dia da Batalha Final o mundo teve seu próprio herói, aquele que nos livrou do temível Lorde das Trevas, mas a morte dele não me traria resultado algum antes de você aparecer, afinal minha prisão havia sido feita por mim mesmo, há muitos anos atrás, e enquanto o Potter livrou o mundo das amarras sombrias, foi você quem me livrou da minha obscuridade interior, sem saber você me trouxe a vida, antes mesmo da minha iminente morte.

Quando fui jogado naquele lugar, e a encontrei em estado lastimável, tudo o que eu via era a traidora do próprio sangue e amante de trouxas, aquela que envergonhava a nossa raça -pensando nisso agora chego a conclusão que realmente somos semelhantes a animais. Você nem me olhava, seus olhos estavam opacos, seus ossos ainda mais aparentes, nenhuma indicação da garota tempestuosa e explosiva que fora outrora, e quando sofri a primeira tortura, reconheci que ali éramos iguais, eu fui jogado para sofrer como um inimigo, e a cada chicotada -já que pra eles as maldições eram menos letais- eu me sentia mais semelhante ao que eu tanto desprezava, eu não era melhor que ninguém, fui condenado a morrer como você que era contra o que eu apoiava, e a favor do que eu tanto criticava, e a realidade me caiu como uma bomba, quem sou eu pra criticar alguém? Eu chorei como uma criança naquele dia.

Eu nem sei de onde tiramos forcas para nos encontrarmos, tanto eu quanto você estávamos quase mortos física e emocionalmente após inúmeros acoites nos reconhecemos um no outro, você havia sido deixada pra trás assim como eu, havia sido torturada assim como eu, e estava lutando por uma causa perdida -reconhecimento de valor próprio- assim como eu. Estávamos ambos fracos, impotentes, desolados, sujos e nus, o sangue estava por toda a parte em nossos corpos, a masmorra em que nos encontrávamos, fétida e nauseante, se misturando com nosso próprio odor, mas precisávamos disso, da sensação de estar vivo, da certeza de que ainda éramos capazes de sentir, não dor ou angústia, mas o prazer.

Foi repentino quando nos abraçamos para tentarmos espantar o frio, e naquele abraço nossas peles nuas sentiram a descarga elétrica no simples toque, e o que era pra ser uma forma de ajuda se transformou em desejo, necessidade, e antes mesmo que pudéssemos pensar ao respeito nossos lábios estavam se encontrando freneticamente, o gosto do sangue se misturando a nossa saliva e a medida que o beijo se intensificava eu só sentia o seu sabor, o sabor da sua dor misturada a minha. Tão logo nossas línguas se encontraram nossos corpos reagiram à luxúria, minha ereção se fez notória ao encostar em seu ventre e eu pude ouvir seu gemido suprimido pelos meus lábios nos seus, minha mão vagou pelos seus seios e eu não me importava com o sangue, a sujeira ou o suor, tudo o que eu queria sentir era você, seus mamilos pressionados entre meus dedos se tornaram intumescidos, e minha boca se encheu de saliva por prová-los, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz, eu te chupei, lambi e mordi até você gritar, queria transformar sua dor em prazer, queria que você visse que era possível sentir algo além da angústia, dos açoites, queria que você lembrasse, na próxima vez em que fôssemos torturados, que você podia transformar a dor em prazer, mesmo que não todas vezes, que aquilo ia passar, que precisávamos nos ajudar, eu precisava ajudar você. Minhas mãos vagaram até o centro de sua feminilidade e você gemeu, eu gemi junto aumentando ainda mais a minha ereção, nós não pronunciávamos palavra alguma, nem sobrenomes, nem interjeições, apenas gemíamos nosso desejo insaciável.

Você decidiu tomar o controle e apertou meu membro em sua mão, minha boca voou para a sua desesperadamente, e enquanto você me masturbava eu mordia seus lábios, conhecendo cada canto de sua boca com minha língua, nossos sons abafados naquele beijo ansioso. A cada minuto, a cada bombeada causada pela sua mão nossa volúpia aumentava se tornando quase insuportável, até que enfim você me guiou até sua fenda e eu entrei, com toda o desespero que eu sentia, você se movia junto a mim como se já tivéssemos feito isso antes tamanha era a sincronia. Foi incrível o quanto demoramos a nos despejar considerando a intensidade de nossos desejos, mas aqueles minutos pareceram horas, eu sentia que, a cada gemido eu saía de meu estado de reclusão, a cada estocada você ressuscitava de sua morte emocional, a cada beijo frenético éramos empurrados de volta a nossa vontade de viver, e naquele entra e sai, foi como se encontrássemos nossa vida um no outro, e em nenhum outro momento em toda minha vida eu me senti tão vivo. Quando enfim fomos entregues ao orgasmo, todo o frio dissipado, nos encaramos uma última vez e encontramos aquele brilho no olhar, à muito esquecido. Você simplesmente me salvou Weasley, não sei se foram a cor de seus cabelos, ou seus olhos amendoados, ou seus lábios vermelhos, muito menos suas malditas incontáveis sardas, mas você me trouxe de volta a vida, me trouxe vontade de viver, e é como eu disse, Potter matou o bruxo mau, mas foi você quem levou embora as trevas de mim.

Hoje são muitos os que dizem que aqueles dias de tortura me transformaram em um novo homem, e quando olho para meu filho ou minha esposa, eu sinto que posso sorrir de verdade, porque você me fez viver. À cada ano, a cada aniversário de guerra, quando muitos nomes são mencionados por honra ao mundo mágico, mas nunca o seu, eu brindo a você, minha salvação, minha esperança, o motivo da minha existência.


End file.
